I'll Find My Way to You--- September 2013
by Killing Kunoichi
Summary: it all started when Ai tells her past during her birthday, Ueki and his friends read her diary and it all comes down to what happens now... will they fall in love or not?
1. A Birthday and A Diary

Birthday and A Diary

**Dear readers,**

***sighs* IT'S GOOD TO GO BACK WRITING AGAIN, don't you think? I had some ups and downs lately but they're all about to be gone, anyway. Well, you see, in this chapter, Mori lost her father and now she lives alone. I think this one-shot is what-if thing. So, I'm putting up some one-shot collection thingy and I don't know when it's going to end, so… well, just enjoy! **

**The authoress of this collection thingy,**

**Killing Kunoichi **

Birthday and A Diary

_Turn around…_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_And you're never coming round…_

_Turn around…_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

_of listening to the sound of my tears…_

_Turn around…_

She opened her eyes… _'Otou-san…'_ she sighed once more and did all her might to stand…

_She was running… she couldn't wait any longer! Today is her birthday! School has finished! Today is her birthday (I love to say it twice)! "Otou-san, I'm almost there! Just wait for me!" she raised her way back home. She couldn't believe it! She was running as fast as the wind! And what's more, she finally mastered the song Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler! She wanted to show her father how much she improved after all those months of waiting for him to come home! As she opened the door, her eyes widened. At her feet, was her father, face down, blood was spilling on his back, showing that someone from behind. Tears flowed down on her face._

"_OTOU-SAN!" she shouted, "SOMEONE! CALL THE POLICE! SOMEONE SAVE HIM-" then, she stopped. At her right, she saw a letter. She picked it up. 'Ohaiyo, Ai Mori! This is your mother! Sorry if I stabbed your dad! He was so mad when he attacked my boyfriend. He needs some punishment to do. Well, he's dead now so there's nothing you could do! AHAHAHAHAAAAHAA! AHAAAHAHAHA! Oh and I just stopped by to get some cash from him!" and that was what the letter has said. She gripped tightly at the paper. "Okaa-san…. TEME! TEME! TEME! YOU LOVED HIM! AND YOU BETRAYED HIM! HOW COULD YOU? YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY! ONE DAY…. JUST ONE DAY… I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" to this day forward, she'll continue practicing piano… _

"Otou-san! Otou-san! Don't worry I'll-" she looked everywhere. She was lying on the couch. _'I'm at home?'_ she thought. "Mori, you're awake." A familiar voice said behind her, "What's with you? You keep on falling asleep!" he shouted. Mori Ai turned to see Ueki Kousuke, her own bestfriend. He was bringing two pairs of glasses filled with water.

"U… Ueki…" she muttered, "What happened?" he smiled at her.

"Well, you see," he began, "During dismissal, you slept in the middle of the hallway, so I had to bring you home." His face blushed a little but faded when Mori noticed. She looked down with a shamed look on her face. As he noticed, Ueki asked, "What's wrong Mori?"

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, "I depend you too much…" he sat down beside her.

"I'm making you work so hard aren't I?" she continued. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, Mori!" he said. He reached down in his pocket and out came a silver necklace (if you want to know how it looks like, just imagine something very beautiful that Mori would like). "Happy Birthday…" he muttered. She smiled. Tears flowed down from her eyes. Then, she hugged him. His cheeks flushed. "Arigato, Ueki…" she said, "I awe you a lot." She smiled as she let go of him. He smiled shyly.

"Sano and Rinko would love to come for your birthday." Ueki said, "Hideyoshi can't go. He has a date to some movie, he said." Mori widened her eyes. She squealed. Ueki had to cover his ears for it. "REALLY?" she asked him. He only nodded. "Tenko is coming, too." He said, "He wants to know how your food tastes like today and he's inviting some of his friends." She sweatdropped. _"_Oh… I see…" she muttered, "Well, I better start cooking…" she sighed. She stood up and went off to the kitchen. Ueki sat down and waited.

"DING DONG!" the sound of the doorbell rang on their ears. Mori hurried and opened up the door. Her eyes widened. Infront of her was and old woman with grey and white hair tied into one bun. She wore old spectacles and clothes that any granny could wear. "Baa-chan?" she said, "Is that you?" Ueki's eyes seemed to be confused.

"She's your grandma?" he asked. She punched him on the head.

"No, you idiot." She said, "She's the landlady but I treat her as if she's my grandma." The landlady smiled.

"It's so nice to see you, Ai-chan. It's been four or six years since I left you. You seem to have grown into a beautiful young lady. Is he your boyfriend?" Both of them blushed.

"No," she replied, "He's just my friend, baa-chan. We're just bestfriends, that's all. Oh and his name is Kousuke Ueki." The landlady gave a wise smile.

"Yes, you people may be… but…" she said, "in time… you will bloom into a beautiful swan and you'll someday find your mate." Neither of them could say anything. The landlady giggled and sat on the couch. "Do you want tea or coffee?" Mori asked.

"Jade tea would do, dear." Baa-chan replied, "But you should take it nice and slow… Ai-chan…" She went off to the kitchen and prepared the tea. The landlady sighed in contentment. She turned to Ueki and gave a knowing smile. He seemed to be nervous of what words she would say. He doesn't know why but it felt that something would happen. "Through her eyes, I can tell that you are very precious to her." His eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Her wise smile grew wider.

"I think she loves you." The lady said suddenly, "Don't call me miss. Call me Baa-chan, meaning Granny. Treat me as your grandma." He smiled uncertainly. "Of course, Baa-san." Her face turned into sadness.

"When Ai-chan was around 6 or 8 years old, her father was murdered by her own mother." She said. Ueki stayed unusually silent. "Today is his death anniversary. She seems to be rather sleepy this morning, am I right?" his eyes widened. He only nodded.

"The reason for her sleepiness," Baa-chan continued on, "Is because she has been practicing on the piano pieces her father asked her to play. Do you see that grand piano on the right?" he looked at his right and nodded.

"That was her father's old piano but it looks new because Ai-chan loves to polish it every morning. That piano reminded of her father so much… usually when she was alone every evening; she would talk to the piano as if it were her father. After his death, she never forgave her mother after that. Kousuke-kun, please… be Ai-chan's tower of strength… comfort her you know… give her some inner peace." Ueki nodded but asked, "What is inner peace?"

"Inner peace means that you are mentally and spiritually at peace, that means you have enough knowledge and enough understanding to keep yourself from doing rash, reckless, annoying, stressful and sinful things." Baa-chan explained, "Ai-chan has been stressful lately wasn't she?" he sweatdropped.

"Yes," he replied, "She has been…" after awhile, Mori came back with a cup of Jade tea. As Baa-chan drank it, she gave a wise smile.

"You have been practicing on how to make these haven't you?" she asked. Mori blushed but smiled cheerfully.

"Yes," she replied, "Otou-san loves jade tea." She smiled. Baa-chan stood up.

"I have to get going, now." The landlady said her farewell and set off, leaving Mori and Ueki alone in awkward silence. She sat down beside Ueki and sighed. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. It was Ueki who said something first. "Are you going play something for us when Rinko, Sano and Tenko come?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Mori muttered, "I just hope I perfected it." She smiled (mostly to herself). He patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"Of course you will, Mori." He said, "You're good at the piano. I just know your performance will be great!" she blushed but smiled cheerfully. _'Arigato, Ueki.'_ She thought, _'I wish I could tell you my true feelings but… I don't think you would accept it.'_ She sighed. Then, the doorbell rang. As she sprang, Rinko came in and hugged her. "AI-CHAN!" she squealed, "It's so nice to see you! And whoa! You're house! SUGOI!" Sano smiled at Mori and gave thumbs up. Mori, then, smiled and did the same. Tenko came in together with his friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted. Then they gave her presents. They chit chat and when Mori was still cooking the dinner, Ueki, Sano, Rinko and Tenko went upstairs to check some stuff they haven't seen. At their right, they saw Mori's room, with her door wide open (since Mori studies, imagine her room as a study room, where she usually studies and has her piano pieces stocked together in one file). As Sano looked out of the window, something dropped. It was Mori's diary. On it, it said: "Days of Ai Mori". Sano smiled mischievously.

"Oi Rinko, Tenko, Ueki!" he shouted, "Check this out!" he showed them.

"Look here," he continued, "This is how Mori met Ueki…' …. …. They all read:

_Dear Diary_

_For the past few days, I've been investigating about Ueki. He has been creating trees and shrubs out of his hands! He must be an alien! In the park, when a bunch of gangsters were fighting him, he was using those alien tree powers! And when Kobasen appeared, he said that Ueki's not an alien after all! He's a power user and Kobasen is a God Candidate. Maybe I should keep an eye on Ueki from now on! He might go reckless, and lose his zai and then HE'LL DISAPPEAR! I don't want that! I wonder why I care so much but… that doesn't matter right now…. Oh well… I better get something to eat._

_Mori Ai_

Sano and Rinko looked at each other. They snickered. "And she first thought you were an alien." Sano said, and Tenko joined in. Ueki blinked his eyes. Sano continued reading. His eyes widened in surprise. "Guys look at this." They all gathered around him. "It's a confession." They all read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my birthday and also my dad's death anniversary and well… I've been thinking… if I should tell Ueki my true feelings… that I love him deeply even more than anyone or any girl likes him. But if I tell him, he might say that he doesn't love me and well… I'll be heartbroken for the second time! Maybe I shouldn't think of those things right now…. I'm still a highschool student! And I have to concentrate more on my studies… but… I wish I could tell him… I don't know when I could tell him? What if he finds a better girl? But maybe… I guess it doesn't matter anymore if he likes someone else other than me… even if he likes or loves someone else, it doesn't matter! I'll always love him and support him, even if I feel heartbroken! I guess I should tell 10 years from now… *sighs*… I have to get something to eat…_

_- Mori Ai _

After they read, they all looked at Ueki. Ueki had nothing to say but he blushed a little. Rinko smiled as if she was about to squeal; Sano patted him on the back as if saying, "You should take care of her…" and Tenko snickered, but it was all interrupted by Mori's shouting. "HEY GUYS!" she shouted, "GET DOWN HERE! DINNER IS READY!" they hurriedly went downstairs after Sano put down Mori's diary on her study table. Mori sweatdropped as they all raced down the stairs to the dinner table.

"What's with all of you?" she asked, "And why are you all racing down the stairs? _What have you all been doing upstairs?"_ they looked straight at her and all said (except for the friends of Tenko), "Nothing…" she narrowed her eyes and glance at Ueki (he's still blushing). She sighed once more and dinner was served. Everyone's eyes twitched as they saw at the look at her food.

"What is this stuff?" Tenko asked.

"It's my father's favorite; it's onigiri." Mori said, "Come on, it's delicious." They smiled sincerely at her. Mori looked sadly at her cooked food. Ueki looked at her with pity and then he remembered: '_I'll always love him and support him, even if I feel heartbroken!' _The birthday girl huffed.

"Fine," She said, "I'll eat them all by myself." As she was about to eat some, she paused. Someone was chewing on some food. She turned to her left to see Ueki eating her onigiri. After he ate his share, he smiled. "This is delicious!" he said. Mori began to smile. "Here," she said, giving her share, "you can have mine, Ueki." She smiled. He looked at her uncertainly.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, still smiling.

"It's ok, Ueki." She said and turned to the rest, "Aren't you going to try?" she asked. As they took a bite, all their disgusting looks have smiles on their faces. After awhile, they decided to have 20 questions. Rinko spun the bottle first and it landed on Ueki. Rinko smirked deviously at Ueki. Knowing that look, Sano must have figured what she would ask.

"Did something _sweet_ happen to you?" she asked, "If I mean sweet, it means romantic and a bit of gossip."

"No, I don't." he replied. Rinko frowned.

"Do you plan on giving Tenko to me and me treating him as a pet?" she asked.

"No…"

"Do you know someone who likes you?" when she asked, she noticed Mori feeling nervous.

"No…" Ueki seemed to be lying.

"Do YOU like someone?" Rinko continued asking.

"Not yet, but in time I may have a special someone." He replied.

"Who is the person you spend time with most of the time?" Rinko asked and saw Mori's own eyes widened.

"Mori," Ueki replied.

"If you had a girlfriend, what would her personality be like?" She asked. Rinko could tell that Mori was getting more nervous. Ueki thought for a moment and everyone (except Mori) was eager to listen.

"I never thought about that." He replied and everyone sweatdropped. _'He doesn't really care if he has a girlfriend or not.'_ All of them but Mori thought.

"Do you even plan on having a girlfriend or not?" Rinko asked.

"No, not really." He replied, "Besides, I have studies to work on. Maybe when I'm twenty years old, I'll have a girlfriend. Can we just make this game as 6 questions instead of twenty?" Rinko sighed disappointedly and nodded. She wasn't able to ask her favorite question. Ueki spun the bottle and landed on Sano.

"If it was my birthday, would you give me onigiri?" Ueki asked. Sano sweatdropped.

"I guess so." He replied.

"Do you know how to make onigiri?" Ueki asked the second question. Sano sweatdropped again.

"Yes…" he replied, "Can you focus on something else instead of just onigiri!" the green-haired boy thought for awhile.

"Ok…" he said and asked the third question, "Do you like someone?" Sano blushed. Mori and Ueki noticed that Rinko was getting nervous.

"Yes." He said.

"Do we know this girl?" Ueki asked. Sano gulped.

"Yes." He said.

"Do YOU think she IS cute in any way?" Ueki continued teasing Sano, "To tell you the truth, I don't see her as a cute person. I only think she's just a normal girl passing by. Although, since you like her, maybe YOU'RE the one who thinks she is cute." Sano gulped.

"Could you just ask another question?" he asked.

"But you're the one who said to stop focusing on food and onigiri." Ueki said, "Even if you say so, I'll keep on asking. Now answer the question I asked earlier." Sano sighed. There was no way to give up the question.

"She is cute in the way I like." He replied. Rinko started to play with her fingers nervously while Mori and Ueki were enjoying. Tenko and his friends stayed quiet.

"Who is this girl you've liked?" Ueki asked as Rinko stopped playing with her fingers and looked at Sano. Sano only looked back at her and both looked away. Mori giggled and Ueki felt as if he wanted to laugh but tried not to.

"Uh…" Sano thought, "CINDERELLA!" _'Could he mean someone who acts like Cinderella?'_ they all thought.

"Cinderella?" Ueki echoed, "What do you mean?"

"You asked me six questions, Ueki." Sano replied, "That's your seventh question. It's my turn to spin the bottle." After a couple of spins, it finally pointed at Mori. Sano smirked. _'This is going to be fun.'_

"Do you plan on having a boyfriend?" he asked. Mori remained calm.

"No unless he loves I and I love him back." She replied.

"Who is your first love?" he asked. _'At least he doesn't know my second love.'_ Mori smiled confidently.

"Riku Takumi," she replied, "is my first love." Everyone's eyes widened. Mori expected that since they all thought that her first love was Ueki.

"What happened between you two?" he asked. All of them (especially Ueki) were eager to listen.

"Well…" she began, "He first confessed to me then we started dating. Yes, we did that a lot of times but we never kissed. I was too shy around him, although he was charming. He said he loved me and wanted to be with me…"

"Aww…" They all said (except for Ueki). Then, Mori's happy eyes turned to annoyance.

"But then, he cheated on me." She said, "I saw him kissing another girl in a dark alley. I knew he was lying from the start, though."

"What happened after that?" Sano asked the third question.

"I kicked his ass." Mori replied confidently with a smile on her face (everyone noticed that), "It wasn't so hard after all, since he was a weakling toward girls." Everyone stayed silent for a moment then Sano continued the game.

"Did you love someone else?" he asked. Mori stayed silent for awhile.

"Yes…" she muttered.

"Do we know this person?" he asked. Mori smiled warmly.

"Of course," she said.

"Who is his name?" he asked. _'It's Sano's last question…'_ she thought, _'If only there was some way…'_

"Prince Charming!" she shouted. Everyone was surprised.

"Prince Charming?" they all said, "Who is prince charming?"

"Sorry… but I'm finished answering." Mori said, "Now it's my turn…"

When they were bored playing the game, Ueki suggested, "Why don't Mori play a song for us?" they all turned to look at him. Mori smiled and nodded.

As she sat on the piano stool, she asked, "What do you guys want me to play?" Rinko smiled brightly.

"Why don't you play Bad Romance by Lady Gaga?" she asked, "Do you know how to play it?" Mori nodded. But Sano disagreed.

"That song is boring." He said, "Why don't you play Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings." Rinko glared at him.

"That song is cornier than Lady Gaga's." she said, "You should play Bad Romance."

"NO," Sano disagreed once more, "Don't listen to her, Mori. You should play Check Yes Juliet."

"Bad Romance…"

"Check Yes Juliet…"

"Bad Romance…."

"Check Yes Juliet…"

"BAD ROMANCE!"

"CHECK YES JULIET!"

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT?" Mori shouted, "Geez… I'll just play something other than those two…" they all looked at her.

"What are you going to play, Mori?" Sano asked, "Are you going to play Check Yes Juliet?" Mori rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No," she said, "I'm going to play Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler in Glee version." And she started playing… as if the piano was singing the music…

_Turn around…_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you never come around…_

_Turn around…_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears…_

_Turn around!_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by…_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes…_

_Turn around, bright eyes!_

_Every now and then I fall apart…._

_Turn around, bright eyes…_

_Every now and then I fall apart!_ Everyone watched in awe as Mori became more emotional as ever. Ever since that day, she had mastered it and wanted to show it to her father. It was his favorite music.

_And I need you now tonight!_

_And I need you more than ever!_

_And if you only hold me tight,_

_We'll be holding on forever!_

_And we'll only be making it right!_

_Cause we'll never be wrong!_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line!_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all the time!_

_I don't know what to do!_

_I'm always in the dark!_

_We're living in a powder keg giving off sparks…_

_I really need you tonight!_

_Forever's gonna start tonight! (forever's gonna start tonight)_ as they listened, Rinko seemed to understand…

"Mori seems to be heartbroken." She stated quietly. They all looked at her as though they didn't believe her.

"How could you know?" Sano asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know." she said, "Maybe she is heartbroken. I think the song she's playing is a heartbroken song. By that time, Mori was already at the last stanza, the performance is about to end….

_Once upon a time I was falling in love…_

_But now I'm falling apart…_

_Nothing I can do…._

_Total eclipse of the heart…_

_Total eclipse of the heart…_

_TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART…_

_Turn around bright eyes…_

They all clapped. "That was awesome, Ai-chan!" she hugged Mori tightly. It was nine and it was time for them to leave. Everyone except Ueki bid their farewell. Mori busied herself with the dishes. As Ueki turned to the door, he remembered… _'I'll always love Ueki no matter what happens… I'll always support him even if he loves someone else…'_ after reading her diary, Ueki felt he needed to help her.

As Mori kept on washing the dishes, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see…. "Ueki?" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" he began, "I thought that you needed help." He looked away. Mori only arched an eyebrow but sighed.

"Alright," she agreed, "but you promise me you'll go home after that." He looked at her and smiled.

"Sure!" he said enthusiastically. When everything was washed, Ueki bid farewell. Mori sighed. As he closed the door, he felt confused.

'_What was all about?'_ he thought, _'Do I really… never mind…'_ he shrugged it off and went home…


	2. Fangirls and Feelings

Fangirls and Feelings

**Hey readers… if you guys are out there, I hope you could review this chapter of mine… it's been a year since I haven't updated any of my stories in Fanfiction, but I hope you guys could at least comment. ;)**

**Anyways, I feel this might be a shorter chapter, but I hope you'd review! :D**

"Oi Ueki! Are you done yet? You better hurry up!" Mori Ai shouted from outside the tracking field, "Hurry up, will you? You need to get home ASAP!"

It's been three months since the day that Ueki saw Mori's diary. He has known that she likes him, but he doesn't know if he likes her as much as she does. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it too much, but the fact that she is oblivious on he knew her feelings for him makes his stomach growl. He wished he could tell her somehow, but she'd probably hit him on the head for looking into her diary…

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" he shouted back, before making his last 5 laps. Everything felt as normal as ever, Mori thought. It was back to the way everything was. Though, she should've said her feelings three months ago. She had seen them sneaking into her room and reading her diary, but when she heard Sano reading her latest entry that day, she went speechless and walked down the stairs to prepare for dinner. She was still nervous, but the fact that Ueki knows, she didn't have to tell… right?

As she was brooding on those thoughts, little did Mori know that there was someone watching her?

"Oi, Kousuke-kun!" a girly yet annoying voice called out from the tracking field. Mori saw a girl walking towards the boy with small but elegant steps. Other men stared at her as she tucks her long and wavy blonde hair behind her ear. Mori knew who she was…

Natoshi Shizamara was the apple of every man's eye. She had the curves, the assets, the busts and everything that a man desires to see. She was the woman on the pedestal, and every man would want her as her boyfriend.

She was also a member of the tracking team. That way, she can show off her legs and her assets. She was that much of a slut, anyway.

"I was wondering if you want to grab some food on the way home." She said to him as her baby blue eyes bore through his own. The men stared at him, expecting that he would fall for the vixen's charm, like any other man would. Mori furrowed her eyebrows, hoping Ueki wouldn't do what men usually do.

"No thanks." He declined much to everyone's surprise as Mori sighed in relief. Even Natoshi had her eyes widened.

"Why not?"

"I have other plans."

"But what about tomorrow?"

"No, I have other plans. Sorry."

"But Kousuke-kun!" she shouted as he was already walking awaym while the audience watched in awe for the first-ever rejection of Natoshi Shizamara, the school's Queen bee.

"Oi Mori! Let's go to your house again! I'd like to try your sushi this time!"

"Oh no you're not going to! You have to take a bath first! Let's go to your house! You're sweating all over!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will, I will…" he muttered under his breathed. Maybe, he should tell her when he confirms his feelings for her. In the future, maybe, things might get a little better. Or worse.

As the both went out of the tracking field, none of them noticed the scowl plastered on the queen bee's face. No man has rejected her in front of _her_ audience before.

It is normal for her to be like that. After all, everyone falls down on to her knees even before she could speak. She was everyone's Homecoming Queen. And after a moment of silence, whispers and loud voices came from her audience.

"Ueki Kousuke rejected her!'

"Can you believe that?"

"Kousuke-kun is sooo cool~! He actually rejected the most beautiful girl in school!"

"I know, right?"

"Is it possible that he has a girlfriend already?"

"Well, he doesn't seem the type…"

"What about Ai-san who just left with him awhile ago?"

"She must have been a best friend of hi!"

"No way. Mori Ai is WAY out of his league!"

"Ah, who knows? Maybe the both of them might end up together!"

_Mori Ai._ Natoshi knew her well. She was a genius and nerd at Mathematics. She used to be friends with her, until she became the most wanted woman in school. The truth about Mori was she was childish, sort of stupid, noisy, and annoying. And about Mori's love life? It was as dead as hell. She never has gone to any dates, nor her crushes were unknown about from the rumors she has heard from her men followers; all except Riku Takumi. Rumor has been that the two have been dating until he cheated her by kissing Miruka Shizamara, Natoshi's elder sister. Well, it was supposed to happen. Riku wasn't the man who was dedicated to a serious relationship. They weren't meant to be.

But Mori Ai and Ueki Kousuke? It seemed to be possible.

Hmmm… Natoshi thought. Maybe she could have her fun with this…

(590—509)

Somehow Sano was feeling a little bit at ease today. He was able to answer all of the questions in his third Geology quiz. He just hopes he could nail Math as well… his mother scolded him if he didn't.

He met up with Rinko once again. The two have been spending their after-school hours together. She would drag him to the mall, the department store, or they would stop by at the park and make their small and silence conversations there. Sometimes, Sano wonders if Rinko has…

Ah, nevermind. It wasn't true anyway. It could never happen. It's not like she hasn't gotten over Robert, anyway…"

"Hey Sano-kun!" and there she was again. Rinko smiled cheerfully and waved her hands high up in the air, signaling him to come over.

"I brought some snacks!" said she as she raised the small plastic full of junk food, "Let's visit Ai-chan and Ueki-kun. I just hope she doesn't find out that he knows…"

"Well, she doesn't know. She's a moron to know about it, anyways…"

"Hey, you can't just say that about Ai-chan!" Rinko barked at him, "You don't know if she ever spied on us!"

"Does she even have the capability to do so?" he asked.

"Yes! She used to spy on Kousuke-kun, remember?"

"And where's your proof?"

"It's mentioned in her diary. Remember?"

"Well, maybe, she got tired of that habit. And besides, that was way back in middle school."

She sighed tiredly, "Fine… but in time, I'll be the one who's right."

Sano smirked, "Hmph. Maybe so…"

The two walked in silence. It was the first time for them to have a talk like that. They would always bicker on whatever stupid thing happens. But they didn't seem to mind that silence was going way to loud. Or so they thought.

"Hey Sano…"

"Yeah…?"

"Is it okay to ask a question?"

"You already are asking." He laughed.

"…who is Cinderella…?" Sano stopped walking.

"…What…?"

"Who is Cinderella? You know, the girl that you like!" Rinko hated to ask but she had this nagging feeling inside her head that she has to do so.

"What do mean who is Cinderella?"

"Don't act stupid about it… you know what I meant, Sano… who do you like…?" the boy widened his eyes.

"Why do you even care?"

"I'm curious."

"But you sound desperate."

"I am not! Just tell me!"

He looked away form her, "Umm… well…"

"Hey guys! How's it going?" a familiar cheeky voice called out to them, "Are you heading for Mori's house? It's been awhile since I've tasted her cooking."

"Hideyoshi-san?"

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Sano asked.

"Nothing much! I just had a date!" Hideyoshi replied happily.

"Really? Who's she?" Rinko asked.

"It's a secret!" Hideyoshi smiled mysteriously, "Anyways… are you guys heading over to Mori's?"

A cellphone rang in Rinko's bag. She took it out and saw a message coming from Mori Ai.

"Mori says Ueki's done taking a bath the both of them would be on their way to her house! Let's get going guys!" she announced.

"Yeah!" Hideyoshi exclaimed and jumped for joy. He kept on ranting on how much his date had gone well. He was pretty much into the girl he's going to hook up with.

"Umm… Rinko…" Sano began as his other friend went to daydreaming about sushis and ramen.

"Yeah…?"

"About that person…"

"It's okay Sano-kun." She cut him off, leaving him surprised, "I know it's supposedly a secret. I'm sorry for asking…"

He forced a smile. "It's all right, Rinko!"

She smiled back and went to chat with Hideyoshi on dates and girls.

Does it always have to be likes this? Sano wondered. She doesn't know his feelings for her.

But what he doesn't know was that her feelings for Robert died away because of her feelings for him.

*End of Chapter 2*


End file.
